jos_houtsma_gedichtenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Goed, goed
De lust tot parodie De lacherige stemming, de uitgesproken jenevermoed waarin the movement toward a new America vorm kreeg, de euforie waaruit krakend luchtballonnen groeiden met opschriften als 'make love not war', 'fuck the army'. Van de ochtend tot de avond was het zomer en bromden en floten kleine vliegtuigjes boven de singels. We zwaaiden naar vrienden, en we hielden balorig glazen bier omhoog, deels invitatie, deels puur getreiter. De wereld was van eigen makelij, en wij, als cynische Chinezen wreven we over de koperen lamp van ons leven, net of we dachten dat er ooit dienstbare geesten aan zouden ontspringen. De lust tot parodie: niet te bedwingen. Loopbaan Begonnen als een lacherige anarchist, de speen nog tussen de tanden, de enthousiaste handen grijpen naar iedere trommelstok. Later ontdek je de steile leerstelligheid. Alle macht aan de raden, kaderscholing, stakingspiket. Schreeuwen in demonstraties. Na enige tijd echter verzacht je ijver. De omstandigheden vergen een compromis, bedenk je. Democratie is nu alles wat de klok slaat, de smalle marges het hoogste goed. Zelfs kleine leugens kunnen nu door de beugel, en ‘bedrog, mits op bescheiden schaal’ hoort tot de erkende leuzen. En zo komt alles goed, in rustig water brengen we onze middelbare jaren tot een goed einde en we betreden onze ouderdom met lof en wol, we vullen onze dagen met schaapachtig grijnzen naar zwanen die in de inktzwarte kanalen met de veren omhoog regatta varen. In de dagen van olim Gold Flake, connais pas, maar Three Castles werd misschien bij ons thuis wel gerookt: fletsgele doosjes, de kasteeltjes horen tot de lusthoven waar we speelden, vroeger, in de dagen van olim. Onder massieve pilaren, blank marmer, behangen met klimop, leerde ik in de ogen kijken van ernstige vrouwen met zwarte krullende haren. Paarden die hinniken tegen het duister. En tussen de struiken staan muzikanten, beroeren met een glimlach hun ragfijne snaren. II En achter de vlinderstruiken zwarte kardinalen luisteren met één oor. Ze roken sigaretten en praten over kerkelijke zaken die eigenlijk, toen wij adolescenten waren, in de dagen van olim, al verloren posten waren. Oorlog is onze oorspronkelijke staat, heren. Als we ooit speelden en lachten en praatten, als we ooit paarden, dan was dat om de kinderen te maken die onze bloedbaden moeten herhalen. Goed, goed 1. Voor 't eerst na jaren terug bij PRV. Ze hebben er het souterrain verbouwd - bij de universiteit staan ze voor niets: een ondergrondse garage. Ik praat er met de heren Kormelink en Spans. Het blijkt dat ze iets bijverdienen, op een wenk van Kormelink rijdt er een auto, lgeel, naar buiten toe. Ik denk dat het een Saab is maar bij nader toezien staat er in strak zilver TESSERO op de achterklep. ‘Een kenteken met nul-nul-nul, die kar,’ zegt Kormelink, ‘heeft hier in Nederland nog bijna niets gereden. Echt als nieuw.’ Spans lacht eerbiedig bij een achterwiel. 2. En Gerrits werkt op de bibliotheek. Ik ben geen ogenblik verbaasd. Ik moet hem even dag gaan zeggen, maar hij staat te praten met een vrouw. Waarschijnlijk heet ze Rita. Als ik in de deur verschijn, neemt ze vlug afscheid. ‘Nee,’ zeg ik, ‘ik wil alleen maar even dagzeggen.’ Te laat, ze glipt naar buiten. Ik raak in paniek en laat de arme Gerrits in de steek. 3. Dan op de trap naar boven. Blauw velours. Kormelink vraagt me wat ik uitvoer. ‘Ik?’ Ik stotter iets. Hij lacht en zegt: ‘Ik heb hier binnenkort misschien een vrije plek.’ ‘O’, zeg ik, ‘o’, en loop geërgerd weg. 4. Dit is een vreemde droom, met wortels die echt alle kanten opgaan. Boven is een deur naar rechts. Ik weet onmiddellijk dat dit de deur naar de kantine is. Maar hier is ook verbouwd. Lisette wacht me op in een bar met paars gefilterd licht. Genodigden en personeel staan door elkaar. Lisette stelt me voor aan een Arabische tolk, een meneer Mazjid. Ik zeg iets. Hij lacht ongeïnteresseerd. ‘Maar hij geeft Nederlandse les. Les, ders,’ zegt ze verduidelijkend. Achter me trekt een innemende Turkse meneer aan het touw van de blauwe luxaflex, en zegt nadrukkelijk: ‘Goed, goed.’ Een hek van melkwit zonlicht valt in het vertrek. Ter herinnering aan 1973. Het Bureau Public Relations en Voorlichting van de universiteit aan de Beetsstraat in Utrecht. ---- Terug naar de Hoofdpagina Verder naar Spleen